


Come Home

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x22, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 8x22. Dean goes back to his room upon arrival at the bunker to find Cas made a stop before leaving with Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home

 “Yeah, okay, just gimme one sec okay, Sam? I want to go dump my crap in my room,” Dean said, shrugging off his jacket as he walked towards his bedroom while Sam continued into the kitchen. He shoved it into his closet carelessly, despite his usual uptight cleanliness in the first proper bedroom he’d had in thirty years. As he turned away from the closet, he noticed something sitting near the top of his neatly-made bed. He walked towards it curiously, realising in short order that it was an issue of  _Busty Asian Beauties._ There was a small, folded white square on top. He lifted it slowly, unfolding it to find a familiar, tidy script inside.

_Dean,_

_I am truly sorry for everything that has happened. As you said an apology is not enough, hopefully this magazine will help. Also, there is beer in the fridge although I was unable to procure pie. I suspect the clerk was hiding it from me but I have no proof. Hopefully when I am able to return home again I will have been able to find pie on the way._

_Castiel._

Dean sank down onto his bed. He’d yelled at Cas earlier when the angel had tried to apologise, but now he’d lost the fight within him. “Stupid little jerk angel,” he muttered, glancing over at the magazine and then back at the note. Dropping backwards to lay flat on his back across the bed, he stared at the ceiling as he muttered,

“Come home, you idiot. You know I didn’t really mean it. I need you.”


End file.
